


ah, my beloved flower of evil

by aleiha



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Romance, Villains, and sexy, basically my word vomit on villain!twst, i just think theyre neat, no beta we die like men, very very sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleiha/pseuds/aleiha
Summary: truly, there is no one as beautiful and sinister as you
Relationships: Yuu | Player/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	ah, my beloved flower of evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> temptation of the queen's poison apple

Epel is beautiful, astonishingly so. It’s something that people have envied him for, something that he hated for quite some time in his first year. _Beauty is power; abused by the weak and taken advantage of by the powerful._ Epel himself had an amazing mentor, once, who taught him how to use the beauty gifted upon him to make people kneel. Epel has never forgotten his lessons, not even once.

Even in battle, he is beautiful. A raging storm of purple and silver, fine fabrics and sharp blades, the deep violet of his magical wheel, its engine rumbling and **alive** like the fire in his heart. People have grown to fear and admire him in unison, a dazzling combo of love and hatred for the Queen’s poison apple.

But they often forget that he was also taught to be ‘proper’, in the simplest sense. Manners of a noble, looks befitting that of a princess. It has been so long since someone has seen him flip the switch between the both of them (the change of an actor’s expression before and after the curtain rises, the line between his role and his reality) that nobody suspects it when he makes the first move.

The flick of his wrist is too practiced, too perfect for it to be the first time he has done it. Epel is always in the spotlight, with his pretty blue eyes and soft lilac hair and delicate features, so Neige doesn’t understand how he didn’t see it. And there is no time to understand, because the blade of the dagger is cool against his neck, brushing over his pulse point from where it’s lodged into the wall beside his head, perfect and straight.

_This is not the same boy from VDC, lurking behind Vil with a rage uncontrolled by himself_. Neige realises that too late as Epel stares at him coldly. _This is a beauty, born from the same rage all those years ago and some more, like a rose with its thorns unplucked._

**A perfect beauty.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the epel with knives agenda


End file.
